


Cake and Pie

by debit



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debit/pseuds/debit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nature of pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime in 2002, in the lamb white days of innocence.

So, this was it.  He was in Lex's house, in Lex's office to be exact, and Lex was sitting next to him on the sofa with an expectant look on his face. Waiting.

"Well, it's like this," Clark said.  "I have to tell you something.  But I'm not exactly sure how."

"Okay," Lex replied.  "How about just telling me straight out?"

Clark shook his head.  "I can't.  It's too…it's too weird."

"Clark, this is Smallville.  Nothing is too weird."

"Believe me, this is weird."  He paused, thinking, then said, "Pie."

"Pie?"

"It's like pie.  This thing I have to tell you."

"The weird thing."

"Yes."

"Is like pie."

"Yes."

"Is it a glowing, mutant green pie that eats you while you're trying to eat it?"

"Not that kind of pie."

"Good, because I was kind of worried there for a minute."

"It's like zucchini pie."

Lex made a disgusted face.  "There's such a thing as zucchini pie?"

"It's supposed to taste just like apple pie.  It looks like apple pie.  It even smells like apple pie.  But it is not apple pie."

"Because it's chock full of zucchini, I would guess."

"Right."  Clark looked intently into Lex's eyes.  "But, unless you knew better, you'd have no clue it wasn't apple pie."

"Until you tasted it, anyway."

Clark frowned a little, then said, "Yeah, I guess as a metaphor that works."

"Clark, I would probably be better able to come up with more apt analogies if I knew what we were talking about."

"It's just that you could learn to like zucchini pie, right?  I mean, it's the not the pie's fault that it's not made of apples.  That's just the way it is."

"Does it have a lattice crust?"

"What?"

"I thought I'd try to get a visualization here."

"I don't know what kind of crust it has."

"Jeez, Clark, you don't have to yell."

"Well, you're not taking me very seriously, are you?  I'm trying to tell you something important and you're talking about crusts.  What if," Clark thought for a moment, then added, "what if you gave someone a pie and they thought it was apple, only to find out it was zucchini?  They'd be pissed, right?"

"Clark, it's okay."  Lex leaned forward and said very seriously, "I know."

"You know."  Clark looked at Lex in shock.  "How could you possibly know?"

Lex shrugged, then smiled.  Moved a little closer.  "It's okay," Lex repeated, then kissed him.

Of all the reactions Clark had anticipated, this one was not even in the top ten.  Not even in the top one hundred.  But it was, he thought, nice.  Maybe a little more than nice when Lex made a noise low in his throat and licked at Clark's lips.  Better than nice when he opened his mouth and Lex's tongue found his.  And when Lex pressed him down into the cushions of the couch, then settled on top of him, nice didn't even begin to cover it.  It felt…great. Incredible. Breathtaking. Lex tilted his head, kissed him from another angle and that was…hot.  Hot, wet and mind blowing and Clark dimly realized those soft, needy noises were coming from him.

Lex's mouth moved down, licking here, sucking there, until finally there, right there and Lex said, "Sweet, you're so sweet, Clark," then took him in all the way and all the superlatives were replaced by just one word that meant them all.  "Lex, Lex."

And then later, when they could breathe again, after Lex finished kissing him again and they just sort of cuddled, Clark said, "Lex?"

"Mmmm?"

"I don't think we were talking about the same kind of pie."

Lex stopped idly playing with his nipple. "Are telling me I just seduced an apple pie?"

"Um, no."  

"Clark, just tell me."

"I'm sort of a superstrongalienpie," he said in a rush.  And waited.

Lex was silent for a moment, then said, "You’re a super strong alien."

"Yes."

"From outer space."

Clark shrugged uncomfortably.  "I guess. I mean, I don't remember the trip.  I was just a baby."

"And you tried telling me this using _pie_?"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Do you even like zucchini pie?"

"Lex, can we please stop using the pie metaphor?"

"Jesus, Clark.  I thought you were telling me you were attracted to me."

"I kind of guessed that.  After."

"Jesus," Lex repeated.

"I am, you know."

"What, Jesus?  You're the Son of God too?"

"God, no.  Are you nuts?"

"Well, you're a super strong alien and you were mock crucified. I thought maybe this was the Second Coming but you just hadn't found an obscure enough food analogy to tell me yet."

"I meant I was attracted to you.  Am.  I am attracted to you."  Clark took a deep breath.  "Also, I'm kind of in love with you and didn't want to lie to you anymore."

"You're kind of in love with me."

"Yes."

"Kind of."

"In love with you.  I love you."

Lex went incredibly still, then said low and rough, "Say it again."

"I love you, Lex."

" _Clark_."

This time Clark could do more than clutch at Lex, so he stroked and petted while Lex kissed him hard enough to hurt if he was a human.

Afterward, Clark sleepily mumbled, "So, I guess you love me too."

"If my feelings were a cake," Lex began.

"Lex."

"Of course I love you.  Idiot."

Clark contentedly stroked Lex's back for moment, then couldn't resist.  "What kind of cake?"


End file.
